But Teacher
by Tixeh
Summary: this is my first mature story ever xD *shot* and no I never drank redbull before I just wanted to have fun so chapter to well be here xD I just dont know when happy readings...whoops this contains yaoi launguge and Sakura bashing oh also m-preg
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class be seated" yelled, a 17 year old blond name Fai whined " but -rin, I would like everyone to see my rabbit Mokona …he likes to drink redbull a lot!" the whole class laughed, "shut up and sit down you damn blond!" Fai didn't listen to Mr. Kurogane and kept goofing around with his "pet rabbit" Mokona. Sakura" waaaaahh Syaoran doesn't like me anymore" she said with her ugly face red from crying too much. "Bwhahahahaha that's right bitch I rather marry a bag of popcorn then you!" Syaoran said "Syaoran you big meanie" she ran out of the class still crying. Mr. Kurogane threw a brick at Syaoran's head and Syaoran was knocked out "are there going to be anymore disruptions in my class besides Fai?!" A nurse came in and checked Syaoran's head "sigh Im surprise they still allow you to be a teacher Mr. Kurogane" "you wanna piece of me" Mr. Kurogane screamed. The nurse ignored him and carried Syaoran to the school's nursing office, after class was over all the students left accept Fai, Mr. Kurogane said "everyone is dismissed except Fai" "ooooooh Mokona it looks like I am in big trouble." "Oooh pretty scary" they both laughed "and send your damn rabbit home too" the rabbit went home looking all sad, "so what punishment I deserved" Mr. Kurogane slammed Fai's stomach against the white board and licked at his ear, "I want you to come to my house a 6 o'clock tonight" said as he licked the boy's ear again, Fai blushed still his back facing

So like two and a half hours later Fai did come to 's house and ranged the doorbell.

The door opened and Fai walked in still thinking about what happened earlier at school.

was sitting there with a glass of …redbull, Fai's face was still red from this

Afternoon, "come sit with me" Fai did what his teacher told.

"I'll order us some Pizza before we get busy" Fai knew what he meant by that and blushed more.

30 minutes the pizza girl came "lol that will be 21.80 please" Kurogane gave her the money

It had sausage on it with stuff crust and he had a 2-liter of wild cherry pepsi to go with it.

They ate and drank; they watch a little bit of TV and when it was "time"

My god his room was big XD "sit down" Kurogane told Fai "where…"

"ON MY BED YOU DUMBASS WHEREELSE IS TO SIT!"

"Lol is yelling again" Kurogane did a face palm

"Oh just sit on my lap" he grabbed Fai and place him on his lap

"But …how big is it" Fai said with his face pink red

Kurogane smirked and muttered "oh its pretty big" after that Fai fainted

Omg chapter 2 will be here sometimes after I sort things out xD so enjoy chapter one xD


	2. bang bang BOOM

30 minutes later Fai woken up, he rubbed his eyes and saw a pissed off teacher

"OMG WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT "

"I'm still a virgin..." he cried

Kurogane was thinking 'oh shit I made him cry'

"Fai wait come baaaaaaaccccccck!"

just then a mysterious female figure came

"Fai you must give birth too three girls on your 18th birthday...for the fate of the world depends on it"

Kurogane and Fai were quiet...

then Kurogane spoke up "who the hell are you, woman?!"

"my name you need know not lolz!!!!"

"dont lolz me you freak with boobs!"Kurogane yelled

"lol don't forget..." and with dont the mysterious woman disappeared

Fai asked "...wait we didnt tell you our names...and what does she mean by I need to "give birth to three girls by my 18th birthday..." he blushed again

Kurogane smirked "well lets get busy...and dont faint again" he went in and kissed the teenage boy

and then Fai was thrown on the bed looking so vulnerable

,so um...rapeable xD

Fai looked so cute

Kurogane leaned forth to the blond tilted Fai's head back a bit and slowly licked the boy's

neck

Fai closed his eyes and tilted head wanting more licks from Kurogane

and then he licked up all the way to his earlobe , Fai was blushing real hard now

but Fai liked Kurogane's lick attacks, it was so hot it fealt like he had a fever

but this fever made him think he was in heaven

he wanted to last forever

he felt his shirt being open and it slided until it was like one inch above his elbows

Kurogane had his hand on Fai's exposed moving slowly down to his belly

bang

the teacher took his students pants and boxers off and lightly touched it

bang

he left his neck and ear alone and went to suck "it"

BOOM

Fai though he was going to go insane

"n-n-n-no stop it" he moaned

Kurogane continue sucking on his cock

'just a few more minutes' Kurogane thought...again xD

he continued licking Fai's cock for a severel minutes until Fai finally came

Fai screamed and then the scream transform into a pant of submission

a sweet pant was like music to Kurogane's ears

so he he put his near his butt and was looking for the 'hole' (auther speaking:im sorry xD I fail if you think my stories arent worth crap just turn back if you dpont like)

at last he found it and put one finger in it and Fai arched and yelled in pain

there move his finger slowly hoping not to hurt his uke till he found the 'spot'...awesome xD

so put the second then the third

Fai squirmed at that

he took took his fingers out took off his own pants and boxers

his thing 'thing' fully erect

he gently put it in ...slowing thrusting it in and out (auther speaking: Im suprise I didnt die of a nosebleed this far o.o xD)

Fai arched when he hit the 'spot'

the neighbors were waking up to Fai's loud moaning

"OI , WHO EVER YOU ARE PIPE IT DOWN,IM TRYING TO SLEEP"

Kurogane replied "oh screw you old random old man if you dont like it get the fuck out of this neighborhood"

the old man next door piped down

Kurogane turned his attention to Fai and thrusted faster and he was about to cum in Fai

with and just with one more thrust

Fai laid there tired sleepy and Kuogane was too but he didnt take himself out of Fai yet

"so ....you think that was great"

"nnn...y...yeah.....but...can ...you ...please...get....the...fuck out ..o-o-o-of my body now"

auther speaking: hahahaha I couldnt resist with Fai's demand...oh yeah while I was writing chapter 2

I was listening to this song .com/watch?v=yZ95vHy19CQ&feature=channel_page but please dont go to it if you dont like techno or ddr xD


	3. the bathroom of doom

They woke up after their "adventure" and took a shower and got dress for school.

Fai's parents where knocking at Kurogane's door like the world like the world was going to end "We know our son is in there"

Kurogane finally came out and Fai still getting dressed

"What do you want?" Kurogane said with a bored expression on his face "we like to know if our son is safe…"

"Yeah sure he's fine…Now get out of my lawn he be living here from now one"

Fai's parents had a shocked expression on their faces and walked away one minute later

Fai finally got dressed and walked out "who was that?" "Ah nobody."

Fai blushed a little and Kurogane drove them to school.

It only took 4 minutes to get there by car.

And when they got there, Syaoran walking slowly towards the door.

He had bandages wrap his head with blood dripping from it

The poor boy had to suffer headaches and brain damage.

Every body was present at the classroom, Including Sakura who decided to come all in black because she's so depressed from yesterday

Syaoran slept all through the 3 hours bleeding on his desk

When it was lunchtime Fai went to men's bathroom

Kurogane "stalked" soon after and washed his hands...

"so did you had fun lastnight?"

Fai blushed slightly "..." the teacher walked towards his student and again he unbutten the kid's shirt and again he kissed him.

Fai felt as warm as he was "last night" hotter when the teacher licked at his neck and then kissed at the kids chest...the bell ranged telling them lunch is over.

Kurogane left the bathroom leaving Fai standing there BLUSHING REALLY REALLY HARD

Fai buttoned his shirt back together and ran into Syaoran who was walking like a FREAKING zombie except he wasnt holding his arms out like one

"oh hi Syaoran!" Fai muttered "..." then Sakura came running from the caffitiera "oh hi guys" they both ignored her "I said HI GUYS" a mysterios voice came from the shadows "lol nobody likes you little sister!"

"Big brother quit being mean to me!!" she cried

her big brother laughed "go home like the little bratty gothic you are"

she bawled and said "why was I born" she left

so her brother continued what he was doing..which was hiding in shadows, smoking cigars

and Syaoran continued down the hall ...

--------------------------

three days later Fai sarted puking and his parents been calling like every single day whiched bugged the fuck out of Kurogane.

the fourth time they called ,he ranted them out and told them to stfu.

and they never called again after that, Kurogane went to the kitchen made some turkey sandwiches with some lemon gadorade to go with it.

they ate peacefully and Fai wasnt blushing as much any more

lol I forgot Sakura's Brother's name..Im such a dork

oh well see you in chapter 4 XD


End file.
